Played
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: Rima's pregnant and Shiki doesn't know how to take this...One-shot


**A/N: Yeah, I felt like writing something. I know it's rushed, but sorry! I'm restricted to time D:...**

"Shiki," a soft, gentle voice called for the red-headed boy who was resting silently against the rough bark of a tree whose figure stretched widely for it had branches extending for miles and leaves grew lushly in the full moon night where the stars twinkled beautifully among the sky.

"What?" He averted his attention to the orange pig-tailed girl resting on his lap. His light blue eyes locked in with deep ocean blue eyes that glimmered in the night as if she had stellar sparkling in her orbs, but in his world things looked a bit over exaggerated.

"I know you might not want to hear this but," she tore her gaze away from him and bit her lip, "I'm pregnant."

The words lingered in the air. A creaking silence filled in the air as the words slowly registered in the boy's mind being that he didn't see anything big coming at him.

Surely, they did it a few months back, but he thought he did it securely, so that the probability of her being conceived would be one in a hundred. Unfortunately, fate was against him for those birth pills didn't help and that one in a hundred had to turn on him.

He didn't know how to accept this message into his brain for there were so many thought scrambling into his mind. How was he going to raise his family? What will his parents think of him? What about Rima's parents? What are they going to do? They were merely eighteen years old.

Unexpectedly, he spoke out his mind and asked, "When did you find out? How long has it been?"

She fiddled with her hair and said mindfully, "I found out yesterday and the baby is about a month old."

A month old? That is quite old considering a fetus developing inside Rima's womb.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and gave a pleading look as he reached over for her stomach, rubbing it caressingly. "I promise to be a good father."

She placed her hand on top of his and he left it there, enjoying the tenderness of her fingers. Slowly, she closed her eyes shut and said, "I know you will be."

He smiled faintly, despite the fact that he was actually worrying about the future because this pregnancy was unexpected, and he wasn't ready to become a father yet.

"Do your parents know about it? Who knows about this anyway?" he asked eagerly, stroking her soft hair with his other hand.

"Hmm…it's only you and I," she opened her eyes and looked into his seriously.

"I see," he said, sighing heavily.

"What do you think we should name it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he simply responded. He didn't want to think about anything yet. It was already too much information that they have a baby together. Although, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing since they would both have someone that represented their love for each other.

"I can't wait till this little one comes out to see the world," she said and patted her stomach lightly.

"Neither can I," Shiki responded impassively, tired about baby talk, and secretly wishing to change topics. He needed to clear his mind.

"Shiki," she said yet again.

He gave his full attention to her and feared about what will be coming out of her mouth.

"How much do you love me?" she asked curiously.

"More than words can make up for," he sighed in relief.

"How much would you love me if I told you that the baby is no longer there?"

"What do you mean?"

"April Fools Shiki, I'm not pregnant," she broke into a grin and then snickered.

He gaped slightly at her, surprised that she had tricked him.

"Hey, it was a good one, you got to admit it," her lips tugged towards one corner of her mouth. "I got you back from last April Fools like I promised. Remember?"

He nodded. He recalled clearly and couldn't believe he completely forgot everything about it.

"Well…," he drawled then pointed ahead of him, "Look, a shooting star streaking the sky."

Never having seen a shooting star, she quickly turned her head to face the sky and saw nothing. "Hey, you lied. There's no shooting star. I wanted to make a wish…" She whirled her head back to Shiki who sudden dove down and pressed his lip gently against her, muttering in between the kiss, "April Fools Rima."

_Damn, he's good._

**_Leave a comment behind :P_**


End file.
